


The Darkness Unending of the World You Create

by FireEye



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 04:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/pseuds/FireEye
Summary: Chaos suffers a Critical Morale Failure.





	The Darkness Unending of the World You Create

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ysavvryl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ysavvryl/gifts).



The sigil drawn, the mage raised his arms to the ceiling in subjugation.  The sleeves of his robe billowed in a rush of raw magical energy as he called on the highest forces of nature to invoke the most primal forces.  With a burst of power, a bright flash blinded the beast.

Chaos stumbled backward, away from the Light.  Disorientation kept him off balance, and he rubbed the spots from his eyes.

And then...

He wrapped his dragon-webbed wings wrapped tightly around him, forming a barrier between himself and the fight.  A cocoon, where the world could no longer reach him.

The Light Warriors surrounded him in a wary semi-circle.  Chaos’ magic had proven formidable, and his talons most deadly.  At a nod from her fellows, one stepped forward, scratching along back of one leathery wing at swords’ length with the tip of her blade.

She jumped back, instantly on form, when the muscles beneath the wing flexed.  But the circle of protection grew only tighter, and Chaos bellowed, snarling a challenge no less commanding than any prior.

“ _LEAVE_ ME _ALONE_!”

Emboldened, the fighter squared her shoulders and brandished her sword.

“Do you give your word to fade into obscurity and never bother our lands again?” she challenged.  “And... to stop... _whatever_... this time mastery nonsense is all about?”

Beneath his wings, Chaos fidgeted, shuffling his feet.

“Answer me!”

At a loss, one mage nudged the other.  “What spell was that?”

The subtle strains of _Exit_ being cast whooshed past them.  Chaos disintegrated as the spell whisked him away to safety, somewhere far away.

“Hey!”

“Um.”

“Gods and devilry!”

Left to their own in the dark undertombs of a fiendish temple two thousand years from home, the four were at a loss.  Could Chaos, still unbound in Garland, not simply return to cause strife?  Or...

“...does... this mean we won?”

**Author's Note:**

> I vaguely knew about this, but I never thought to write about it. Thank you for putting that idea into my head. :D


End file.
